


distraction.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Very short.Loki distracts Fandral as he works.





	distraction.

“Shut up,” Fandral says, for the twentieth time, and Loki  _beams_  at him. For an hour now, Fandral has unsuccessfully been trying to pen his sonnet - first, Loki had sprawled across his lap, then curled about his neck in the form of a great snake, then perched in his hair as a little bird. Now, he is talking. He has been talking and talking and  _talking_ , and Fandral cannot  _concentrate._  


“Make me,” he says saccharinely. He taps his fingers against his lips, and Fandral stares him down.

“And if I kiss you,” Fandral asks, “will you  _fuck off_?”  


“For hours,” Loki promises, and Fandral leans in, catching Loki’s mouth under his own. Loki’s silver tongue flicks against his own, leaning right against Loki’s body and tangling a hand in his hair. He kisses Loki until Loki is breathless, and Fandral smiles at him.  


“Now please, your most  _esteemed_  highness,” Fandral murmurs, his hands on Loki’s hips. “ _Get out_.”  


“I love you,” Loki says, pecking a kiss against Fandral’s lips, and Fandral inhales sharply as Loki moves away.  


He’s never said that before, he’s never–

Fandral smiles, softly, a little dreamily, and he takes up his quill once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
